


Lifeday Come Early

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [37]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gifts, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Andronikos was dozing in the pilot’s chair when the door swooshed open.





	Lifeday Come Early

Andronikos was dozing in the pilot’s chair when the door swooshed open. Before he could react, his chair was spun around by Ka’eo, who climbed onto his lap with a smirk.

“I got you something.” She announced, trailing her hand down his chest before reaching behind her back.

“Oh?”

She pulled out a pair of well-made and probably expensive blasters, handing them to him.

“Thanks.”

“The question is, how will ever you repay me?” She mused, leaning forward until their lips were centimeters apart.

“I have a couple of ideas.” Andronikos chuckled, before kissing her. Today was Lifeday come early.


End file.
